Feelings
by Baka Tamago
Summary: Hideyoshi was just, in the middle of his cleaning he when found an old photo album. Yuuko sees him and looks at the old photo album with him. Along the way Hideyoshi says something that shocks his sister. Author's Notes: I know I'm sorry. I suck at summaries, but please read it and tell me your opinion. Also incest! HideyoshixYuuko!


** Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test**

* * *

It was 7:00 pm and Hideyoshi was cleaning the house. Since his parents are coming home from their work (they work for 2 months and come back home for 1 month as dayoff) he has to make his parents feel relaxed and comfortable at home, having a messy place is not very comfortable for a vacation. So he decided that he will clean up the place. He went to his Yuuko's room only to find that she was sleeping on her desk.

Hideyoshi sighed, _She probably got tired of doing homework. _He thought seeing an open textbook being used as a pillow. He left his sister to sleep and started dusting the place. "How can sis be messy, when at school she is so neat and tidy?" He whispered to himself as he started picking up paper on the floor. After that he was organizing her books. Hideyoshi spotted an old album, he looked at the title, "**Childhood Memories.**"

Hideyoshi being his curious self opened the book. He sat down on Yuuko's bed and saw pictures of him and Yuuko when they were kids, he starts flipping through the pages. Every picture brings a smile to his face, "Sis was very cute back then." He said quietly, "What so I'm not cute anymore?" Said a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh.. Sis you were awake?" Hideyoshi asked, she nodded, "Yeah when you started cleaning here I woke up." Yuuko responded still sounding sleepy, she sat down beside Hideyoshi and looked at the photo album. "O-Oh.. Well when I said um.. About you being cute back then.. I uh.." Hideyoshi started stammering a bit, Yuuko gave him an annoyed look, "Yeah, yeah, I look fat and ugly. Well sorry for disappointing you girly boy." She responded, with her arms crossed.

"N-No! Wait, you are cute! Not just when you were a child! Even right now you are cute, and.. And.. Very.. Beautiful, smart, strong reliable.. Uh.." Said Hideyoshi his voice fading and his face turning red. Yuuko looked at him, her face covered with a blush, "and I.. Admire you so much.. A-Also lovable.."Said Hideyoshi staring into her eyes. "A-Alright I get it! Jeez, you didn't have to say all.. Those things.. But thanks anyway.." She said panicking slightly.

Hideyoshi finally came back to his senses. He has his poker face on.. Blushing at the same time.

Silence fills the room for a few minutes..

"Hideyoshi.." Yuuko finally spoke up, "I wanted to say that.. You are a very nice, caring, helpful, friendly, and.. Well to be honest. Manly." She said petting Hideyoshi on the head. _Manly? Me? _Thought Hideyoshi. A very surprising yet nice compliment, "Sis how am I manly?" He blurted out, not thinking about what he just asked.

Yuuko looks at him, "Hideyoshi... You won't laugh if I tell you?" Asked Yuuko. Hideyoshi nods, wanting to know so bad why his sister thinks_ he _is manly. He admits it, he is very feminine and cannot see how he is manly. "When we were kids.. I fell.. In love with you.." Said Yuuko quietly. But Hideyoshi heard it quite well, "I know, I know, I'm disgusting. Falling in love with my own brother." She said while looking down at her lap. "You fell in love with me..?"Asked Hideyoshi shocked, Yuuko looked at him feeling stupid for telling him. "I-I.. I also fell in love with you.. No.. I still love you Sis." He confesses, feeling confident.

Yuuko's eyes widened, "Y-Y-You love me?" She asked stammering, Hideyoshi nods and a beautiful smile was on his face. "More than a brother should." _ Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Thought Yuuko, _Wait.. Do I still have feelings for him?! _She puts her hand on her mouth, Hideyoshi looked at her, the look on her face means that.. She probably doesn't like him that way. "I'm sorry sis, I know we cannot be together but.. I could not lie to my true feelings.."He said having a depressed tone in it. He stood up, "I-I'll be in my room if you need me sis." He said sounding as if he is about to cry.

Before he could even move, Yuuko put her arms around him. "Y-Yuuko?"He said shocked, "Don't go.. Stay here.." She said quietly tightening her arms. "B-But Sis, what's the point of me staying here?" He asked panicking slightly.

"Hideyoshi.. I.. Still love you.. More than a sister should ever love her brother.."She said while looking into his eyes.

What..?

That's all Hideyoshi has to hear, and with hearing that from his crush he was happy.. Extremely happy. Before he could respond Yuuko kisses him. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and once they finally pulled away from each other. Yuuko pokes his cheeks, "S-Since we just confessed our incestuous feelings for each other.. You will officially become my.." She stopped for a moment looking at him, Hideyoshi smiled waiting for the answer, "My...?" He asked teasingly. Yuuko sighs, "My boyfriend.."She said happily. Hideyoshi's smile got bigger and hugs her once more, "Okay then. I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have sis. I promise you you won't be disappointed." Hideyoshi said confidently, "Better keep that promise or I'm breaking your bones." Yuuko grinned.

Hideyoshi face looked a bit afraid, she laughs and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad you found the photo album." She said while looking at it. Hideyoshi smiles and nods. Finding that photo album just made his and his sister's life better.

Then a thought appeared in Hideyoshi's head, "Hey sis what about mom and dad?" He asked in a worried tone.

Yuuko haven't really given much thought about them, "Well.. We are just going to have to see what their responses are like.. But for now don't worry about them." Said Yuuko in a commanding tone, "Alright sis, whatever makes you happy." Hideyoshi responded.

Yuuko yawns, "Well since it is night we might as well go to sleep." She said looking at her lover. Hideyoshi yawns too, "Okay then... Goodnight sis.. I love you." He says as he closes his eyes. Yuuko smiles, "Goodnight dearest brother of mine, I love you too." She said happily and with that they both went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this one. It took longer than I thought! And I'm not making a new chapter for Life in Baka to Test today since this took longer than expected. But in return I shall post 2 chapters on Life in Baka to Test tomorrow!**


End file.
